


Władcom nie jest łatwo

by dede_fabulous



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, czy kiedyś w końcu przestanę pisać angst?, władcy i ich bff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Lucyfer i Gabriel borykają się ze swoimi problemami. Na szczęście mają przyjaciół.





	Władcom nie jest łatwo

**Author's Note:**

> To miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, przyrzekam. Pisałam to w środku nocy i jestem na 100%, że coś mi nie wyszło z przecinkami, więc jeżeli ktoś coś dojrzy, to proszę dać znać.  
> Tytuł może ulec zmianie.

   Lucyfer otworzył oczy. Chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie i przypomnienie sobie co się wydarzyło; postanowił razem z Asmodeuszem zaprosić znajomych Mrocznych do Pałacu Pięści, wypili trochę i, po pewnym czasie, zasnął. Wydało mu się jednak, że była to tylko krótka drzemka, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu było ciemno, a okna zostawił niezasłonięte – ranek jeszcze nie nastał. Jakby na potwierdzenie tego wszystkiego, usłyszał pijacki rechot Azazela dobiegający z piętra niżej i wtórujący mu śmiech Moda.

   Niosący Światło ziewnął, przetarł dłonią oczy, po czym wstał i skierował się w stronę balkonu znajdującego się po drugiej stronie pokoju. Jednak gdy tylko uszedł kilka kroków, potknął się o coś twardego i upadł na podłogę. Uderzając o ziemię, usłyszał brzdęk i poczuł ból w nodze, który natychmiast przypomniał mu, gdzie jeszcze kilka godzin temu zostawił opróżnione butelki po alkoholu. Szkoda tylko, że musiał sobie aż rozciąć nogę, żeby wróciła mu pamięć. Głupiś, pomyślał. Podciągnął nogawkę spodni i ujrzał spory kawałek szkła w swojej nodze. Na szczęście nie wbił się głęboko, więc powoli i delikatnie go wyciągnął, a następnie przyjrzał się ranie; była mała i nawet nie krwawiła tak bardzo. Postanowił zająć się nią trochę później, przy świetle dziennym.

   Wstał, a jeszcze po chwili niezdecydowania, wyszedł na balkon, tak jak zamierzał wcześniej. Podszedł do ciemnej balustrady i oparł się o nią. Westchnął i spojrzał w górę. Widniejący na nocnym niebie półksiężyc zobaczył od razu, ale dopiero po kilku sekundach przyglądania się dostrzegł malutkie, słabo migoczące gwiazdy – w Głębi było zdecydowanie ciężej je dojrzeć niż w innych światach. A w Królestwie migotały najjaśniej.

   Nie chciał wracać na dół do chłopaków. Po kilku butelkach Lucyfer zawsze wpadał w melancholijny nastrój i często zdarzało się, że skarżył się innym na całe to swoje panowanie i Otchłań, a raz nawet, po chwili filozoficznych rozmyślań, stwierdził, że żałuje swojego Upadku. Na szczęście pili wtedy tylko on oraz Asmodeusz, a młodszy demon nie wziął go na poważnie. Nawet nie chciał wyobrażać sobie miny swojego przyjaciela na tamte słowa, gdyby byli wtedy trzeźwi.

   Ponownie usłyszał donośny śmiech jednego z demonów a potem krzyk, huk i ciszę. Lucyfer szybko obrócił się, gotowy pójść sprawdzić, czy nic się aby przypadkiem poważnego nie stało, ale znów usłyszał pijacki rechot grupy, więc się uspokoił. Zaśmiał się cicho i skrzywił. Oni się tam świetnie bawią, a on siedzi tu jak tchórz, bo boi się, że powie coś nie tak. Modowi mógłby zdradzić wszystko, tego był pewien. Na pewno czasem Zgniły Chłopiec nie rozumiałby jego poglądów czy spojrzenia na świat, ale też na pewno by ich nie potępił. Co do reszty przyjaciół nie miał pewności. Przyjaciół… czy na pewno może ich tak nazywać? Jasne, że pomagają mu w jakimś stopniu przy sprawowaniu rządów, są na tyle zaufani, aby byli wciągnięci w Koalicję, ha, co jakiś czas organizują sobie nawet takie wieczory jak ten, ale czy to wystarczy, aby Lucyferowi zrobiło się przykro w razie, no chociażby śmierci któregoś z nich? Może. Raczej tak.

Westchnął po raz drugi i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

-Wciąż nie wytrzeźwiałem –mruknął zrezygnowany.

   Nie może się nad sobą użalać całą noc. Nie tym razem. Chociaż w sumie cieszył się, że przynajmniej nie wzięło go znowu na rozmyślanie o Królestwie i swoim upadku. Przerabiał ten temat w kółko, w kółko i w kółko od wielu, wielu lat a i tak z tyłu jego głowy było zawsze jakieś „A co gdyby…?”. Tak, ten rodzaj myśli był najgorszy. I najsmutniejszy.

   Stał tak w ciszy jeszcze kilka minut, po czym wziął się w garść i zszedł na dół. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, twarze wszystkich Mrocznych skierowały się w jego stronę.

-Luciu! – wykrzyknął nagle Asmodeusz. Podbiegł do Lucyfera, objął go ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić w stronę reszty demonów. –Już się martwiliśmy, żeś umarł tam na górze! Chodź, dołącz do nas!

Niosący Światło uśmiechnął się szczerze i pozwolił przyjacielowi poprowadzić się do stołu, przy którym siedziała reszta. Może jednak nie będzie tak źle?

Nagle Mod zatrzymał się i spojrzał z troską na przyjaciela.

-Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – zapytał cicho.

Lucyfer spoważniał. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Martwi się, stwierdził.

-Chyba tak. Zgniły Chłopiec pokiwał lekko głową, cały czas patrząc się na Lucyfera. O nic więcej już nie pytał.

 

*******

 

   W tym samym momencie, jednak w przeciwnym do Głębi świecie, Gabriel również stał na balkonie. Jego nocne szaty powiewały delikatnie na wietrze. Sam archanioł stał lekko przygarbiony i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Intensywnie zielone oczy miał szeroko otwarte. Wciąż nie do końca czuł się obudzony, jednak potrafił odróżnić sen od jawy i wiedział, że to, co dzieje się teraz, jest prawdziwe. Chociaż wcześniej - we śnie - również był przekonany, że nie śpi.

Śnił o sobie.

    _Stał przed Jasnością, która postanowiła nagle powrócić. Wszystkie jego grzechy wyszły na jaw. Pan wyrzucał mu okropieństwa, których dokonał podczas Jego nieobecności. Spodziewał się, że kiedyś w końcu do tego dojdzie, był nawet szczęśliwy, że ktoś oprócz niego teraz wie. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, co wydarzyło się następnie; Jasność uznała strącenie go do Otchłani za odpowiednią karę._

_Miał upaść._

_Na początku wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał, lecz nie śmiał prosić Go o powtórzenie, więc jedynie przekrzywił głowę w geście zapytania. Po chwili poczuł dziwne ciepło w okolicy pleców. Obrócił głowę i przerażony zobaczył, że jego skrzydła się topią. Nie było żadnego ognia ani dymu, a jednak czuł, że płonie żywcem. Uznał to za nierealne, ponieważ pióra nie mogą się tak po prostu stopić, co najwyżej spalić. Jednak ból nie ustępował, lecz zwiększał się, a biała maź, pozostałość po stopionych już w jakimś stopniu skrzydłach, lała się na piękną podłogę Sali Tronowej._

_Gabriel zaczął krzyczeć. Upadł na ziemię i łkając, zaczął błagać Jasność o wybaczenie. Obiecywał jej, że się zmieni, że już nigdy nie zrobi niczego, co kłóciłoby się z Jej zasadami. Ona pozostawała jednak niewzruszona i nie przerwała cierpień archanioła, a Regentowi wydawało się nawet, że tylko je zwiększyła. Był pewny swojej śmierci, która według niego miała zaraz nastąpić. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma tego bólu._

_Przypomnieli mu się nagle jego przyjaciele: Michał, Rafał, Daimon i Razjel. Na wspomnienie o Księciu Magów zapłakał jeszcze bardziej._

_Poczuł jak pod nim ziemia zaczęła się osuwać. Wielka szczelina otwierała się coraz szerzej, a on nie mógł nawet ruszyć się z miejsca przez wciąż rozchodzący się po jego ciele ból. W Sali Tronowej nie było już widno, przez okna przedostawało się do całego pomieszczenia nienaturalne, czerwone światło._

_-Zawiodłeś mnie, Gabrielu –rzekł Pan._ Były to ostatnie słowa jakie archanioł usłyszał przed nagłym obudzeniem się. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał snów, których nie potrafiłby kontrolować, lecz ostatnio zdarzały się one coraz częściej. W pewnym sensie panował nad nimi, ale tylko do pewnego momentu. Czy miało to coś znaczyć?

   Gabriel wkroczył z powrotem do pokoju i podszedł do znajdującego się przy jego łóżku stolika nocnego. Leżał na nim jego pierścień z pieczęcią Regenta. Wziął go i przerzucił w dłoni kilka razy. Taki mały przedmiot, a tyle znaczył. Symbolizował jego pozycję i status społeczny. Można by powiedzieć, że miał całe Królestwo w swojej władzy, dzięki niemu. Ale co mu to dawało? Został Regentem tylko i wyłącznie dzięki namowom przyjaciół – to oni go wybrali na swego rodzaju zastępcę Jaldabaota. A Jasność ich poparła. Już wtedy wiedział, że będzie miał przed sobą ciężkie zadanie, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że przyjdzie mu kłamać, oszukiwać i zabijać. I wszystko niby w imię Pana.

Pan Objawień podniósł również leżące na nocnym stoliku Oko Dnia. Wahał się, jednak w końcu zadecydował. Chwilę później w lustrzanej tafli pojawiła się zaspana twarz Księcia Magów. Nie wyglądał na poirytowanego.

-Wybacz, Razjelu, że znów cię budzę… -zaczął pośpiesznie przepraszać Gabriel.

-To co zawsze, Dżibril? –przerwał mu szybko przyjaciel. –Sny?

Regent tylko pokiwał głową i spuścił wzrok. Znów czuł się ciężarem dla innych.

-Daj mi trochę czasu i przyniosę ci eliksiry nasenne –odezwał się ponownie mag. –Tylko nie zasypiaj teraz z powrotem, nie wiemy jeszcze, jak często mogą się te sny pojawiać, a lepiej być ostrożnym.

Gabriel znów pokiwał głową. Po chwili spytał się cicho:

-Razjelu, czy mógłbyś tym razem zostać ze mną trochę dłużej? Ten sen był inny od poprzednich, wydawał się dużo bardziej realny, po przebudzeniu nie byłem pewny, czy aby wciąż dalej nie śnię. Po prostu… boję się. 

Książę Magów przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Jasne, zaraz będę –odpowiedział i zerwał połączenie.

Gabriel zamknął oczy, westchnął i również się uśmiechnął. Co ja bym bez nich wszystkich zrobił?, zapytał siebie samego.

**Author's Note:**

> Skoro są wakacje i czas wolny, to możecie zarzucić jakimiś promptami do postaci/statków/czegokolwiek. Postaram się pod nie coś napisać (z Zastępów, oczywiście). <:


End file.
